Jewels
by UnderdogHero
Summary: A seemingly normal day at Card Capital takes a turn for the funny when Naoki brings up male Jewel Knights. (Based off a real conversation.)


A/N: Based off a conversation I had during the last shop tournament I attended. Let's just say I was running a Sanctuary Guard Dragon deck with male Jewel Knights and didn't think about what I was saying before someone followed it up with a comment that had me cracking up. I also lost at least 7 matches that day, but we were having casual fights, and I got a promo simply for showing up, so it's not like I wasted any money. I hadn't played in months anyway, just the fact that I was paying again was fine by me(even if I only won 3 matches).

But yeah. I'll explain the actual conversation at the end, but for now, enjoy.

**.**

"Hey, I just thought of something."

Miyaji's Cardfight Club was at Card Capital, occupying the back corner while they went over their decks and had some casual matches with the Fighters from Hitsue. Aichi had made the mistake - at least, in Kai's opinion - of telling Ren they would be there, which was followed up by the red-head inviting himself over, dragging a slightly reluctant Leon along with him.

The blonde looked sleepy as he was pushed through the doors and seated in one of the chairs, so most assumed Ren had broken into his hotel room and dragged him out of bed - sadly, it wasn't the first time. Miwa apologized in Ren's place by giving him a bottle of soda to keep him awake. Misaki didn't comment out of pity for the younger boy, and it wasn't like the Manager was saying anything about it.

Several heads turned to Naoki, who was looking through Kourin's collection of Jewel Knights. At elast, the ones she wasn't using. They were stored away in a thin binder for viewing, which he'd asked her to bring for him to study.

"What is it?" Aichi asked, leaning over to see what cards his teammate was looking at.

"It's just, you gotta feel kinda sorry for some of the male Jewel Knights. I mean, look at their names-" He flipped the binder over for all to see, pointing at several cards. "There's 'Pathetic Jewel Knight', 'Regret Jewel Knight'... not to mention there are so few of them, there aren't any grade 3's."

There was a short silence before Ren spoke up, handing Leon back his bottle of soda after taking a short drink, who opened it to take a sip himself.

"Don't worry, they've got their jewels."

The reaction was instant; Leon immediately choked on his drink, doubling over and coughing, yet it was clear he was laughing at the same time. Miwa patted him on the back while laughing as well.

"That was good, and well timed!" He laughed, looking around. Aichi was attempting to hide a smile and blush behind his wrist, shoulders shaking sightly with Naoki face down on the table beside him, clutching his stomach. Kamui looked between Morikawa and Izaki - who were openly laughing - obviously confused. He could tell Kai wanted to laugh as well, a tiny smile on his face while he faced the direction opposite their group. Misaki and Kourin were giving Ren disapproving looks, Kourin dragging her binder away. It seemed only the guys were the ones who found Ren's comment amusing.

Ren simpy sat there, a satisfied - and rather smug - smile on his face.

**.**

A/N: So the actual conversation went something like this(It only happened because I used Sanctuary Guard Dragon's skill to call Rainbow-Caing Bard to RG, and I passed by Pathetic Jewel Knight, Olwen whie searching for him):

Me: You know, you gotta feel sorry for the male Jewel Knights, I mean they've got names like "Pathetic Jewel Knight"... uh, there was another here-

Guy next to me: Oh don'y worry, they've got their jewels.

Needless to say, I was just lucky I didn't drop my hand and already put down my deck when he said that. And that I wasn't in Leon's situation, which I seem to always put him in. I imagine he'd be a lot more open around their group. There were other things that happened during that tournament that were funny, but they wouldn't really fit in with the CFV cast, so I'll leave them out.


End file.
